The Miracle Package
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: Clary and Jace are newlyweds and are a match made in heaven. But they can't seem to get over one little bump in the road, they haven't done the "deed" yet. So, what happens when their friends take it upon themselves to "push" them in the right direction. Like toward the bedroom, perhaps. Oneshot. All Human.


**Hey Everyone! I know you're waiting for another update for Demolishing the Social Pyramid and don't worry I'm currently typing chapter 4! But I saw something on the computer that gave me this idea! Hope you enjoy. Oneshot, sort of lemony and some may think it's M but I would say it's T. Just beware.**

**Disclaimer: All hail Cassandra Clare, she owns all.**

* * *

Clary stared wide eyed at the package in front of her, there was no way Jace was seeing this. No way in hell was he ever going to see this package.

Ever.

Never. _Ever_.

…..Ever….

"Hey Honey, I'm a little hungry. Can we-"

Clary leaped at the noise and slapped the package off the center table. It soared across the room and hit the wall with a clatter before she whipped her attention to her newlywed husband, a fake, forced smile on her lips. Jace flicked his eyes to the discarded package and then his wife, moving back and forth between the package sent from hell and her. His golden eyes sparked with curiosity and amusement and even though she was in an odd predicament she still found her heart speeding up and her body tingling.

She had one good lookin' husband.

She smiled and bit her lip as he raised an eyebrow at her, something that made the little green monster nibble on her shoulder, and smirked. She still felt a flutter in her stomach when she thought of the word: husband. She couldn't believe she got to call him that. She wondered if these feelings would ever end, would the butterflies she had grown so use to die out? Something told her they never would as Jace's eyes skimmed over her, making her feel like she wasn't wearing anything at all. She felt herself blushing red to her roots, which would only look demented on her seeing as it would match the color of her hair.

This only caused her to blush more.

Jace's smirk dropped down into a soft smile as he stepped toward her and brushed a lone curl from her forehead. It had escaped from the pack of unruly curls piled on top of her head and hung just above her eye, twitching every time she blinked. Jace smiled and ran his fingertips across her cheek, igniting fire in his wake as he curled the curl back around her petite ear. "What's got you all jumpy and blushing?"

Suddenly Clary remembered the thrown box and widened her eyes as Jace lifted his gaze over her head. She took a step in his way when he went to walk around her to retrieve it. "Nothing's wrong! Why would you say I'm jumpy? I'm not jumpy. Jumpy would imply that I'm hiding something and I'm not hiding anything. No siree, not me. Nope nope nope! I've got nothing to hide." She said it sharply and quickly, never stopping her sentence for a breath. Jace raised an eyebrow, obviously noting the tense nerves that made up her stance. Clary slouched and shrugged nonchalantly, at least she tried to, clearing her throat she tried again. "_Nothing_." She ended it at that.

Jace pressed his lips together as if to keep from smiling as he nodded. "I see," He stared at her a moment studying her, which made her uneasy because he could read her really well. "You're right. You wouldn't hide anything from me. You're my wife after all." Jace smiled and Clary stared at him dumbfounded.

That had been _way_ too easy….

Hadn't it?

Had she gotten better at the art of persuasion?

She smiled brightly and nodded to her husband, more curls falling out of her sloppy bun. "Exactly. There are no secrets between us." She nervously bit her lip and twisted her fingers around her small wrist.

Except one in that nicely packaged box.

Jace nodded again. And she knew she had him with her now, his gold eyes were subdued and his golden hair looping around his head like a halo, all she had to do was lead him from the room. He'd never know about the package from the devil.

She was going to have a few choice words with that devil.

"C'mon, babe, I'll cut you up a mango and heat up some tomato soup." She went to go to the kitchen but Jace caught her around her waist, his lean arm capturing her hips and pulling her flush against his chest. Her body fit so well in his, fit to him like a glove as if God had molded her to be a part of him. She sucked in a gasp of breath as Jace gazed down at her with a heat in his gleaming eyes. His head dipped down as he placed a slow, lingering kiss on her exposed collarbone, his lips were soft and whispered against her flesh causing her to shutter in his arms completely melting into his embrace.

"I'm really hungry."

Clary snorted as she pushed back from Jace slightly feeling like the moment was killed by that one statement. But there was a wicked gleam in his eye that stumped her and kept the moment alive as her body buzzed and sparked against his. "Well, I was going to feed you but—"

Jace pulled her a little closer, even though she didn't think it was possible. But she felt something roll inside her, heating her belly and making an ache take refuge between her legs. "I don't think anything from the kitchen will _satisfy_ the beast within me. Not unless it's whipped cream and chocolate sauce and it's served on top of you." Clary gasped as Jace smirked and dug his fingertips into her hip bones, igniting a whimpering moan from her. "I need to satiate the beast, Clary. It's truly out of my hands." He looked at her like she was a piece of candy he couldn't wait to taste and at the same time he made it look like the whole situation wasn't his fault. Clary never knew a man who could pull that off like Jace could. "The beast must feast," He leaned down and latched on to her neck sucking and running his tongue across her fluttering pulse. She leaned her head back, giving him more access and shoved a hand into Jace's silky soft curls holding him to her. She felt him pull back slightly and smile against the skin of her neck as he placed a kiss on the tender flesh. "And he has a big appetite."

Clary's legs were shaking and she knew Jace was the only thing supporting her now. See as excited as she was with the idea of tumbling around with Jace in bed, and it was an exciting idea, she was also super nervous.

You'd think they would have already done the "deed" by now seeing as they were happily married and all but a collision of complications had stopped them from doing off on their honeymoon. Having just said "I do" one week ago, Clary was still new to the whole wife life but with Jace it was easy.

At this moment, they were supposed to have already… consummated their love a billion times and be traveling the word, but Jace's grandmother, Imogen, had gotten very sick. She had been there for him as much as the Lightwood's had and she had meant the world to him. So Clary had without a second thought and wholeheartedly agreed that they should postpone the honeymoon. And in all truth, Clary was trying to put off their making love for as long as she could before she had no choice and that was becoming more difficult with Jace growing hornier by the day and his effect on her. He made her melt, plain and simple.

See, Clary had never slept with anyone intimately. I mean, she'd slept with her best friend Simon, but never slept _with_ Simon. She had no black book, no hump-and-dump records.

She was a virgin.

She had been with no one.

None.

Zero.

Zilch.

_El Zippo_.

But Jace, he had been with models and actresses. Well….women that could pass for them at least. He had been with women who knew what they were doing in bed, knew how to drive a man wild and have a good time. He'd been with women, who had chest's the size of states and leg's miles long. She had neither of those. To be honest, she still didn't know what he saw in her.

She hadn't noticed Jace let go of her and smirk at her. "And you will satisfy," He took a step back. "Just after we see what's in this little package."

Clary didn't totally registered what he said until it was too late. She leaped toward him as he bent to pick up the object in the package. She jumped on his back and reached out for the box but Jace held it out of her reach as his eyes skimmed over the note that came with it.

"'The Sex Jar'?" Clary slumped on Jace's back, she didn't need to see him face to know he was about to laugh. "Dear Newlyweds, here's a gift from me to you. For every time you do the deed put a dollar in the jar. Since you're newlyweds I'm sure the jar will be full by your first anniversary. Give me lots of nephews and nieces and get in the sack already." Jace laughed as Clary slide down Jace's and put her head in her hands as she dropped down on the couch. "Love your sister-in-law and sparkly friend, Isabelle and Magnus. P.S You're welcome, Clary."

Clary groaned as she dug her nails into her cheeks. Jace chuckled deeply and Clary felt the couch sink with his weight as he sat down next to her. "Honey, why are you so upset? Are you embarrassed?" Clary groaned again, she was never telling Isabelle and Magnus anything every again. She didn't think they would do this when they said they were giving her a _push_. "Honey." Jace laughed again and wrapped his hands around her wrists. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a part of life and I happen to be very good at this part. You're in good hands."

Clary pulled away from him and jumped to her feet, startling Jace who still held the "Sex Jar" in his hands making the embarrassment coming roaring back. "That's exactly it though!"

Jace looked at her with concerned confusion. "What's "it"? Baby, I don't understand."

Clary wrapped her arms around herself. She had known this was coming, it had been only a matter of time, and here was her fears screaming in her face. It didn't help that Jace was looking at her with such a loving expression she felt she might break and cry or ride him like a pony.

It seemed he wasn't the only horny one.

"You have all this experience at…" Clary gestured between them and the "Sex Jar" with her hands rapidly. "This and I don't. At all. Like none." She looked away from him. "You've been with stunning women and I'm just me and…"

Clary expected him to hold her and tell her that she was crazy that he wanted her to in every way or to raise his voice for bringing up such a touchy topic of his past sex life. But Jace was Jace and he never did anything she expected. Instead he threw his head back and laughed; full, deep, melodious chuckles that turned into rumbling laughter. Clary felt the mortification take hold as Jace shook his head at her like she was completely ridiculous. "Oh, Clary, you just don't see do you?" He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You are so sexy; it literally hurts me sometimes to be around you. Literally." Clary blushed and glanced down at the bulge in his jeans. "You'll never see yourself as you are but that's why I'm here. To show you just how beautiful you are, you make you see what I see. That's my job as your husband," He smirked and pecked her lips. "And I take that job very seriously."

And that was that. Just like everything Jace did, he somehow found the best and easiest way to make her feel cherished and loved. Picking and choosing all the right words to make her swoon and fall in love with him all over again. Somehow he had known being all cheesy and gushy would have made her believe him even less. But instead he had sounded like he was telling her it was going to be sunny outside or that it was a Monday. It was like he was stating simple and concrete facts.

As much as she loved cheese, she loved facts too.

But most of all she loved Jace.

He saw the change in her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. "So I'm going to do my duty as the husband and show you, in many different ways and positions, just how beautiful you are and how much I love you. Because I really do," He kissed her again, lightly and sweetly, a teasing kiss that spoke of things to come. "I love you so much. And you know what they say," He bent and swept Clary off her feet as she laughed and kissed his hammering pulse, showing just how nervous he really was. Showing the effect she had on him. "Actions speak louder than words. I'm about to speak volumes." She laughed again as Jace charged up the stairs before lightly placing her in their large bed.

He lowered himself on top of her slowly letting her feel the heat coming off of him before little rubbing his desire against her core making her gasp and grab his denim clad hips. She could feel how much he wanted her, rubbing between her legs, all his hardness against her softness.

"You know, I'm as nervous as you are." Jace's voice shook as he raised a shaking hand to her face and she leaned into the warm palm against her cheek.

"Then we'll have to guide each other."

Jace nodded with a soft gleam in his eyes. "Yes, we will."

And with that they stopping speaking and let their bodies do the discussing. Doing and showing all the things they couldn't say.

And Clary couldn't help but think that the demon package was now totally different to her now.

It was a miracle package.

Jace kissed her bare stomach and ran his tongue in lazy circles around her belly button before slowly dipping into it's center. She gasped, moaned Jace's name as she fisted the covers under her making her knuckle white from the strain. Jace lifted his head and wickedly smiled at her, his golden eyes shining in the light, before he dipped his head down again and had her forgetting everything. The way her back arched or the soft sheets under her, she forgot everything but the sensations he was exploding in her body. He was taking her to the stars and floating in blissful space.

Oh yeah, it was a miracle package indeed.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Jace: I know I enjoyed this**

**Me: Shut up**

**Jace: Never, I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

**Me: I'll tell Clary that you're bullying me.**

**Jace: *laughs* You think that is going to-"**

**Me: CLAAARRR-**

**Jace: OKAY! OKAY! I'll shut up!**

**Me: *snickers***

**Jace: *glares* That was low**

**Hahaha REVIEW!**


End file.
